The Greatest Form of Meditation
by Eclectic1
Summary: After a chess-related incident, Zoro and Nico Robin realize they share a physical attraction towards one another. Even though they both recognize their feelings, things aren't going to be easy. Rated M for ZoroXRobin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:: You know the drill, I don't own any of these characters. Boo.

Zoro glared at his enemy from across the table. _Damn that woman_, he thought irritably.

Nico Robin chose to ignore her opponent's hideous glaring and favored him with a smile.

"Checkmate, Swordsman-kun."

Zoro blinked at the chess board, "Where did that pawn come from??! I thought I had all of those!"

"Oh, I could show you…" Robin pointed helpfully at the board, re-routing the pawn's last few locations.

"Never mind!"

Luffy blinked from his perch atop a barrel. "Wait…what's wrong, Zoro?"

"Obviously, I lost to her! I need to perfect my chess skills…It's been too long since I played." He rubbed at his temples wearily. It had been a long day on top of losing a game to someone.

The captain tilted his head quizzically to one side, "But I thought I was winning….wasn't the point to see who could eat the most of those little fake people?"

Zoro blinked.

Robin muttered, "Oh Dear, I guess Longnose-kun will need to make more pieces."

"Hmmm…" muttered Luffy, "That didn't fill me up at all! I'm still soooooo hungry!" Luffy performed a spring-loaded dive off of the barrel and ran towards the general area of the ship's kitchen.

"I believe Sanji is fixing dinner. Should we warn him?" Nico-Robin frowned slightly at the now-empty doorway.

"Naaah." Zoro smirked.

The raven-haired woman sighed, getting up from the table. "Oh well, I guess we'll have to find something else to pass the time-"

Neither of them noticed the string on Robin's blouse until it was too late. One strand of her blouse had snagged on the wooden table, causing the undoing of Robin's entire shirt. The archeologist's left breast popped out of her blouse, jiggling in a very overt manner. Her nipple quickly grew hard with the touch of night's chill.

Zoro, still sitting, was left eye-to-boob level.

He gulped; face turning several unnatural shades of red all at once.

And Nico Robin, who should have been making every effort to stuff her womanliness back into what was left of the now-ruined top, simply stared wide-eyed at her exposure and muttered, "Oh, my."

Zoro faltered, sweat dripping off his brow. What was that unfamiliar tightening in his pants? This sudden, straining heat in his groin?

"Oh no!" Zoro yelled, on the brink of a horrible epithany, "I…I'M AROUSED!"

Sanji's voice was heard yelling from the kitchen, "Oh GREAT, I just vomited in the rice. Now I have to start all over. Thanks for the TMI you shitty marimo."

Zoro got up and zoomed out of the room, hands covering the cause of his embarrassment. It took two minutes of imagining Franky naked to cure him of his "problem".

The swordsman hung on the ship's railing, arms dangling over the side. He stared down, into the murky depths of The Grand Line's waters. He had fled to the other side of the ship, shamed beyond all belief. Robin would probably never speak to him again, let alone trust him. This could affect their overall teamwork as a crew.

And what had done it for him anyway? Sure, she was an attractive woman. Very attractive. Sure she was independent and strong-willed, with incredible legs and a smile that always hinted at lots of secrets she left unsaid-"

Oh great, there it was again. His friend sexual tension was back for round two. Ok, Zoro _knew _he'd been repressing a few things since this voyage, focusing solely on improving his sword skills for the good of his nakama and some personal goals. But come _on_! This was just ridiculous! Surely this dangerous new light in which he viewed Robin could be switched off as easily as it had been switched on.

"Dinner's ready, losers!" Sanji yelled from the kitchen, walking out while gracefully balancing several dishes on his arms. After placing the items on a table, he ran back to the kitchen yelling "Don't trouble yourself with that, Nami-swan and Robin-chwan, I'll bring the_ good _food out for your lovely, discriminating pallets in just a minute."

Shit, he had to go eat. His stomach's irritated rumbling was proof of that. He headed back to the crew, once again filling his head with hideous mental imagery in a sad attempt to curb his arousal.

Luckily, the food let him temporarily clear his mind. Robin and Nami were sitting away from the men in lawn chairs, being served by that man-bitch Sanji. The archeologist didn't seem preoccupied by any thoughts from earlier, but then again Robin was about as easy to see through as a mud puddle. She could have been thinking anything, and he would be none-the-wiser.

Later that night, just when Zoro had tugged his shirt off and climbed into his hammock, Robin walked into the men's cabin.

"Swordsman-kun, could you come to my room in a few minutes please? I would like to discuss something with you privately." She looked solemn. Zoro had a very good idea what that thing was. He nodded gravely. When she left, he could barely make himself climb out of his scratchy but familiar hammock into unknown verbal territory.

Zoro finally made himself roll out of the hammock, and pulling his shirt back on walked as slowly as he could manage to Robin's room. When he opened the door, he glanced quickly to Nami's bed. She was nowhere to be found. He looked at Robin's bed, quickly noticing Robin's presence on said furniture. His next impression was her clothing.

Or lack thereof.

She was wearing a tight, leather corset that did a very sad job of encompassing her rather voluminous cleavage, which looked very close to bursting out of its entrapments. Her hair was a black satin dream, blending in with her corset and falling in streams down the front of her body. She was sitting at an angle where Zoro couldn't make out much below her waist, but from what he could deduce there wasn't much clothing to make out anyway.

His jaw dropped open. An arm appeared inches from his face on the wooden inner wall, grabbed the door's knob and pulled it shut.

Locked it.

Zoro glanced quickly over to the dis-attached arm, then back to the overwhelming, womanly presence lounging on the bed. Sweat formed on his brow, contrasting his suddenly dry mouth.

"Bruuh." He mumbled. _Oh great_, he thought, _point for Zoro_.

Robin quirked one beautifully-sculpted eyebrow, "I had _no_ idea you were attracted to me until earlier tonight, Swordsman-kun. You seemed about as sexual as a dead tree stump, and twice as difficult to flirt with."

He blinked, "Sounds like me, yeah."

She continued, "I'm growing somewhat bored at night, I need a distraction a little more…. involved than chess."

The swordsman ran his fingers through his short, green hair, "Do you think this is such a good idea, Robin? I mean, we ARE crewmates -"

The woman plowed on, unresponsive to the swordsman's pleas. She gave him a look that could probably freeze water and melt it into a steaming, submissive puddle all in a matter of seconds.

"Do you want to guess how many orifices I have right now, Swordsman-kun?"

Zoro stared, wide-eyed for a good five-to-ten seconds, then dove madly for the door.

"More than I had a few minutes ago." She stated, un-fazed by his attempted escape.

Zoro felt a hand inside his shirt, reaching from his back to his chest. Fingers danced their way into his pants…

Gasping, Zoro finally unfastened the door lock and lunged into the cold sea air. As soon as he was out of Robin's line of vision, the phantom appendage on his person disappeared into a poof of sakura petals. Zoro ran-stumbled for the bathroom, slammed the door shut, and jerked off before he had time to think about it. He leaned over, staring into the toilet, his forehead pressed against the restroom wall.

What was _happening_ to him? He hadn't felt the need to pleasure himself in over a year, thanks to extreme physical devotion to his sword-training. His only thoughts, day and night, were of becoming the greatest swordsman in the world. He had convinced himself that simple physical pleasures, aside from the occasional festival, were just a waste of mental energy. _Especially_ sex. That was the worst of all, left unattended thoughts of lovemaking would endlessly fill his head. Instead of stopping at towns looking for better swords and training materials, he would head straight to the nearest brothel. He knew this.

He'd done it before.

Zoro banged his forehead half-heartedly against the wall a few times. He went back to bed, disconcerting thoughts floating aimlessly though his increasingly uneasy mind.

3


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was a bit drizzly, but still managed to be warm and somewhat sunny. The whole crew stood at the shoreline, observing the little inlet they had stopped at.

Nami clamored on, taking control as usual, "Ok, we're out of water and Sanji-kun pointed out that we're getting a little low on fruits and veggies. I think we should all search for food and supplies, and at least two people should stay behind and re-fill the water barrels."

"I volunteer for water duty, Navigator-kun." Robin raised her hand calmly, a familiar, mysterious smile playing on her lips. She was showing absolutely _no_ signs of the night before. She even had the nerve to wear a teasingly-short top that casually showed off her toned stomach.

"Ok, who else wants water duty?" Nami stated, hands on hips.

"Let's draw straws!" Luffy pulled out a mysterious pile of twigs, holding them up excitedly.

"Uhhmmm….I don't think you should get the straws, captain," Sanji glared. "You always use nothing but short straws."

Luffy pouted, "Isn't that the point?"

Everyone simultaneously sweat-dropped, then quickly got back on-topic. They were used to this sort of thing, after all.

Franky acquired some useable straw-like-material, and one-by-one they all drew straws, save for Robin.

The swordsman stared in utter disbelief at the straw he had drawn, which was a good ten inches longer than everyone else's.

"H-how it that even possible? " Zoro gawked, "We would have all noticed him holding a straw _this_ much bigger than the others…"

"Well ok, that settles it!" Nami proclaimed, fully ignoring the green-haired man, "Let's head out everyone!"

Zoro watched his hope and nakama walk hand-in-hand, into the trees and out of eyesight. He took a deep breath.

"OK," Zoro turned to face Robin, "We need to talk."

Robin glanced over at him. "I fail to see what we need to discuss." She stated, matter-of-factly. "We want each other. It's obvious."

How could she make it sound so…_simple_? He sighed audibly, realizing that he would need to explain some things to her.

He hated long explanations.

"You're…" He struggled for kind words, failing, "A _distraction_ to me. Past experience with sex has taught me it's nothing but a distraction from the more important things in my life."

Robin, arms crossed, looked out to sea. A soft breeze made a few strands of hair dance around her face. "Sometimes….distractions from life can be nice." She sounded a little forlorn.

Rain slowly pittered down to earth as an almost nonexistent mist. The breeze picked up a bit, making Robin shiver. Zoro frowned, something about this new, slightly vulnerable Robin was even more enticing than her normal, straight-forward self.

"I'm just worried that opening up to someone might interfere with my practicing….my thoughts…my meditations..."

Robin walked over to him, placing her right hand gently against his cheek. "I know, Swordman-kun, but sometimes lovemaking can be its own form of meditation, don't you agree?" Her smile was wistful, playful. She was realizing her exposed vulnerability, and working quickly to cover it back up.

Zoro realized he had to make use of this susceptible side of her while he had the chance. Maybe if he was in control, it wouldn't turn into a total disaster. All he needed was a quickie to get it out of his system, right? Then he would be good for another year or so, and everything would go back to normal. He might even convince Robin that this was all his idea in the first place, and that it wouldn't be a good idea to continue their personal affairs.

Zoro took Robin's hand from the side of his face, and pushed her index finger into his mouth. He sucked gently, his tongue massaging in slow, circular movements. Robin moaned, a throaty noise escaping her lips. She closed her eyes.

They sunk to the sand below, obscured by little more than palm trees. Robin pulled away, scooting backwards to a tree behind her. Her eyes looked intense, even wild. She held up a hand to stop his advances.

"Let me undress you, Swordsman-kun."

He glared at her; this was _not_ happening. She was attempting to once again gain control of the situation. He lunged at Robin, pinning her thin body against the tree trunk as several arms blossomed over his body. He sucked at her earlobe while undoing the tie on her shirt. She moaned into his ear, voice full of pleasure. The phantom arms ripped through his clothing, tearing the useless material from his body and tossing it away in chunks of fabric. His belt and swords flew off with a reverberating _kling_, falling several feet to his left. He felt vulnerable from the sudden total exposure to the elements, but didn't let is faze him. He pulled her top off, hands going to her breasts.

Just as the phantom arms on Zoro's body disappeared, more appeared on the ground behind him, grabbing his back and shoulders from all angles. The swordsman cried out in surprise as he was pulled backwards, constrained flat on his back. As he struggled, Robin calmly, seductively untied and pulled off her pants. She straddled his naked torso, an unseen hand grabbing his manhood. He moaned with pleasure, despite his captive circumstances.

She smiled coquettishly, "I want you inside me _now, _Swordsman-kun".

Zoro suddenly tore free, the surprised hands disappearing in a cloud of sakura. He dove upwards, Pinning Robin against the sand. The rain began to fall harder, water drops thudding visibly on and around them.

"You underestimated me, woman," He whispered in her ear as he plunged into her. She cried out, hands-_more_ than two- clutching his back tightly and probably leaving marks that would remain for more than a few days. It felt like at least four different women were clawing at his back. She liked it rough? So be it.

Zoro pumped into her faster. She yelled inaudible noises, wrapping her legs around his torso. He moaned in time with her, losing himself in the moment.

As soon as he felt Robin's muscles clutch and her rapid, orgasmic spasms cease, he pulled out and let himself go on the sand between her legs. He sighed, feeling a contentment he had denied himself for a long time. Zoro lowered himself to the warm sand, arm resting over Robin's Torso.

Robin gazed calmly upwards, at a sky that seemed to pour its heart out to them. One thing he had noticed, it was definitely much better to make love with someone he knew and trusted than a perfect stranger. Maybe he had been missing out on this all along.

He smirked at her perfect profile, "I need to be careful; this could become habit-forming."

"See, Swordsman-kun?" She continued gazing lazily upwards. "It's the oldest form of meditation known to man."

When the rest of the crew got back, they noticed Zoro awkwardly clothed in nothing but a pair of boxers, his swords and a tank top. Robin and the swordsman were playing a card game at the table. Robin, of course, was winning.

"Damnit, woman!" Zoro growled, slamming his cards down on the table. Robin giggled politely, putting a hand to her mouth.

Luffy blinked, "Uhhm, Zoro…? Where are your normal clothes?

Zorro sweat-dropped, eyes on his cards. Robin kept her hand to her mouth in an attempt to suppress the stream of laughter that poured forth. Zoro blushed furiously. Everyone else blinked, confused.

END!!!!

3


End file.
